


Nightly Excursions

by FlowerBox (Ieznos)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieznos/pseuds/FlowerBox
Summary: Dick and Wally haven't had any quality time together in months. While Dick just wants to sleep after a long night on patrol, his body has other ideas.





	Nightly Excursions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally posting this under a different pseud because I didn't want any of my friends to directly see that I wrote smut and call me out oops. I'll probably post any and all of my NSFW fics under this name.

Dick let out a sigh of relief as he finally slipped through the window of his apartment. Patrolling as Nightwing had taken longer than he would have liked, especially considering that Wally had planned to come over earlier and spend the night. The two hadn't been able to see each other much lately, between their jobs and their superhero exploits there just wasn't enough time. Dick had hoped to fix this when he gave Wally a key to his apartment, letting the speedster know he could run over whenever he was free. Except Wally would end up coming over to an empty home most of the time, and Dick just felt worse.

 

Their relationship was still working, obviously both men were understanding of the circumstances, and they made up for it by texting almost constantly. They called when they could, and met up as often as possible, but things were still hard. _Painfully_ hard. They haven't had sex in almost two months! Dick would go without sex for the rest of his life just to be with Wally if he had to, but god he still missed fucking his boyfriend!

 

Except, once again, it seems they'd missed another opportunity. It was 1 am when Dick finally began to peel off his Nightwing uniform, and Wally was already asleep in his bed still wearing shorts and a tank top. Dick threw on a new pair of boxers, and slid into the bed next to the redhead. He wrapped his arms around Wally as the other boy instinctually burrowed closer to this new source of warmth in the bed. He gently rubbed a hand up and down the speedster's back to calm his twitching and settled in for the night. They would both be up by 7, and separated again by 8 at the latest, so Dick had to make these moments count.

 

He fell asleep after just a few minutes of silence.

 

When Dick woke up, he blearily registered that he was hot, or sweaty to be more precise. He pried his eyes open and sat up to look at the clock on the bedside table, eventually managing to make out the bright red numbers on it. 4:58 am. Why the hell was he waking up sweaty at 5 in the morning?

 

A whine by his side caught Dick's attention, and he looked down to see Wally's still sleeping form on the bed next to him. He turned in the night so that his back faced Dick, and the redhead seemed to have a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Dick watched as his boyfriend whined again and unconsciously thrusted forward into nothing, feeling his own cock give a twitch in response and- oh. He was hard.

 

Had...had he been _humping Wally in his sleep_? Oh god.

 

A quiet grumble from Wally pulled the hero from his thoughts. Apparently his boyfriend was unhappy with the loss of movement on his backside, and rolled over from his side onto his back to try and find it again. In a snap decision, Dick decided to oblige. It's not like either of them would be able to sleep comfortably without doing something now anyway.

 

He slotted himself between Wally's legs and leaned down to kiss the speedsters neck, letting out a quiet hiss as their clothed erections rubbed against each other. God, he'd missed this. Dick settled in to suck a mark on Wally's neck, and used his hands to push the other boys tank top up.

 

"Ngh...Dick..."

 

Pausing in his ministrations, Dick moved to look at Wally's face as his eyes struggled to stay open. He looked adorable even in the low lighting, with his hair mussed from sleep and his nose scrunched up in confusion. Dick couldn't help but lean down and plant a firm kiss on his lips. Wally reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dick's back and pulling him closer until there was no space left between the two.

 

"Good morning," Dick chuckled, moving to nip at Wally's ear and causing the other to yelp. Wally retaliated by thrusting his hips upwards and grinding their erections together. Dick moaned and fought against his instinct to thrust back, he refused to cut their first time together in two months short by cumming in his boxers like a teenager. Instead, he held Wally's hips down and moved lower to tease his lover.

 

He stopped at Wally's chest, blowing cool air over a nipple before sucking on it gently. Wally whined, threading his fingers through Dick's hair to use as an anchor. By the time Dick had moved to give the other side the same treatment, Wally had his head thrown back in pleasure. He'd always been so sensitive here, it made Dick smirk around the bud in his mouth to think about the first time he'd tried this. It had been fun to know that Wally could cum from a little foreplay if he played his cards right.

 

That was for another time though. Right now, Dick focused on rubbing circles into Wally's hips with his thumbs, dipping slightly below the waistband of his shorts. He kissed a trail down to Wally's navel, stopping to sit up slightly and blindly reach over to the bedside table.

 

"Really? You couldn't have gotten the lube out before hand?" Wally hissed, impatient as always while Dick fumbled around in search for the tube he kept nearby for reasons like this. It only took a few more moments before he managed to find it, dropping it on the bed so he could use both hands to pull Wally's tank top all the way off.

 

Dick got a bit distracted in his pursuit, stopping to make out with his boyfriend for a few minutes along the way, but eventually managed to toss the offending article of clothing across the room. Before he could move on to the shorts, Wally beat him to the punch and slid Dick's boxers down to his knees. Wally distracted his boyfriend with another kiss, moving to wrap a hand around the exposed cock and slowly jerk him off.

 

Dick groaned, dropping his head down to Wally's shoulder as the other boy worked him over. He finally composed himself enough to get his hands into Wally's pants, ripping them down to the speedster's ankles along with his underwear. While Wally kicked both articles to the floor, Dick took the opportunity to completely remove his own boxers before they got in the way. He moved Wally's hands away from his cock, leaning down to kiss him again when the redhead whined in protest.

 

"Stop trying to make me finish early you little minx, do you want me to fuck you or not?"

 

"I'm doing no such thing, you're imagining it," Wally replied innocently, even as he moved his hand back towards Dick's erection.

 

"Don't make me get out of bed for handcuffs!" Dick threatened, grabbing the other boy's wrists and placing them at the head of the bed, "They better stay there while I do this."

 

"Mmmm...we'll see."

 

Dick rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the fond smile on his lips. He picked up the previously discarded tube from the bed sheets and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, while Wally spread his legs wider for what was to come. Dick's coated fingers soon began to circle his boyfriend's entrance, spreading the lube there as well. Using his free hand, Dick propped one of Wally's legs up onto his shoulder, placing a kiss just below his knee.

 

He slowly began inserting a finger into Wally's hole, gently working his way in while Wally squirmed beneath him. It had been a while since they'd done this, and Dick wasn't taking any chances with speeding up the process. It was a few more minutes before he began to work a second finger in alongside the first one, giving him the chance to start really stretching his boyfriend open.

 

Wally moaned as Dick began to rub along his prostate, arching his back as pleasure shot up his spine and dispelled any lingering discomfort. He grabbed the headboard behind him, using it to push himself down onto his boyfriend's probing fingers. It really had been too long; Wally had forgotten how good it could feel just to have someone stretch him open with care. He wrapped his free leg around Dick's waist, trying to use it to pull his lover closer and urge him on, but the other boy wasn't having it.

 

Dick continued to take his sweet time scissoring Wally open, adding more lube before slipping a third finger in. He felt so...wet down there. The obscene squelching noises as Dick thrust his fingers in and out weren't helping either. Only Dick could make him feel like a subpar porn star at 5 in the morning in a dark apartment. Wally's lower back felt like it was on fire by the time Dick finally pulled away and spread the leftover lube on his hand over his cock. He bit his lower lip as he watched his boyfriend guide himself to Wally's open entrance, nudging it gently with the head of his dick.

 

He fucked Wally open slowly, going just a bit deeper with each thrust before pulling out almost completely. It was driving Wally insane.

 

"Hurry up..." Wally whimpered, attempting to thrust downwards and take more of the other's cock in. Dick just smirked and planted a hand on Wally's hips to hold him down, and using the other to push his hiked up leg back and expose him even further. The speedster groaned and threw an arm over his face in frustration. He could hear Dick chuckle quietly above him before _finally_ pushing all the way in like Wally wanted. The redhead almost sobbed in relief as he was completely filled, unconsciously clenching down on the length inside him and making Dick hiss in pleasure.

 

After giving Wally a minute to adjust, Dick finally began to fuck his boyfriend in earnest. The creaking of bedsprings accentuated every thrust, an underlying melody drowned out by the chorus of moans pouring out of both men. Wally cursed as Dick's hand navigated over from its spot on his hip over to his leaking erection. Fuck, he wasn't going to last long like this.

 

Apparently Dick wasn't either, his thrusts beginning to falter slightly as he struggled to hold himself back in order for Wally to cum first. It was one of his perfect boyfriend tricks that the older male had almost forgotten about. He reached up, letting a shaky hand run through black hair before pulling Dick down into a searing kiss. Between the dick thrusting into his ass and the tongue thrusting into his mouth, it wasn't long before Wally let himself go, moaning into the kiss as his orgasm washed over him.

 

Dick was quick to follow him over the edge, thrusting up one last time as deep as he could go before letting his own release catch up to him. Wally hazily noted that he'd definitely have to shower and clean all of that out in the morning since neither male had bothered with a condom. Dick hovered over his boyfriend, putting all of his weight onto his elbows so he didn't squish Wally in his post-orgasm haze.

 

"That was...a nice surprise," Wally panted out, wiggling slightly as his energy began to return to him. Dick flopped onto his side and pulled Wally against him, mumbling into his shoulder. Wally smiled as he brushed the hair off of Dick's sweaty forehead, "You started this so you better help me clean up tomorrow."

 

Dick mumbled an affirmative as he drifted back into sleep, not even caring that he was lying in a wet spot. He'd never understand how Wally could get his energy back so fast after sex. It took a little more adjusting before Wally finally decided he was comfortable enough to sleep again.

 

They'd both be exhausted in the morning, or at least Dick would, but neither really cared.


End file.
